Destiny:Gemini
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: What I saw in them was extraordinary. The way they matched each other, move for move every time they hit each other. I had to know, had to find the truth. And, that is exactly what I did.


Destiny: Gemini

To those of faint hearts, beware! For, the story I am about to account to you is a rough and dangerous one, full of hate, despise, misery, and the two outcomes of all that.

There are those who would call the work of the late Gerald Robotnik fiction, and for a long time, that was believed. But, then, how was it that the current ancestor Ivo Robotnik, better known as Eggman, discovered the creation and used it for his own evil purposes? And…why was this creation so similar to Eggman's worst enemy?

As long as you believe what I am about to tell you is not fiction, you may read on. But, if you wish to doubt afterward that what I have told you is not real, you will see for yourself when the two pass your window. Two with destinies so intertwined that even before conception, they were to be, in a sense, twins.

Love the Mysterious Mr. A

_Dear Mr. A,_

_I am a collector of such strange stories and as a news correspondent and physiologist for the public domain, I must know the story of these two intertwined creatures. Why are they here? Why are they so similar? What was the doctor's mission, and why bind two creatures so different in personality? As a man of science and a child of the curious generation, I must know. Please, write to me soon and tell me what you know._

_Reverently,_

_N.H._

It was not the first time a letter like that reached my doorstep. Ever since it had been made public that I knew about the "twins", letters and emails alike have come to my attention. All are eerily alike, and hold questions that I myself once had. How, when, and why.

To do that, one must traipse across the sands of time and find themselves aboard the mysterious ARK. Come with me, dear reader, if you dare! Come and defy the laws your country is run by! Follow me and get the answers you so desire to find.

OOOOOOOOOO

_Space Colony ARK, approximately early 20__th__ century_

"Maria!"

"Yes, grandfather?" The beautiful blonde-haired girl turned from the large glass window, overlooking the marvelous planet below them. And, hard to turn away it was, for it was so green and vivid and full of life!

"Please, come with me now, dear." Her grandfather, an old chubby man with tiny black glasses concealing his eyes and a lab coat covering most of his clothes shrugged over his thin shoulders. His hand stretched out, beckoning her.

Maria skipped towards her grandfather and took his hand. She followed him down one of the numerous dark corridors, too intent on the nature of her grandfather's invention to know or care about what surrounded her.

Dr. Gerald's space lab was humble and dark, with various liquids bubbling in test tubes, and three white rats chewing on hazelnuts in the cage on the Greek pedestal at the far corner of the room. Maria left her grandfather to take one out of its cage and stroke it, the red-eyed creature climbing through her cupped hands as she stroked it.

Gerald traced his fingers down the glass screen covering the creature kept floating by green liquid to give him sustenance. He sighed as he looked at him. "Be patient," he told it. "I just need more time."

"What a strange creature you have created, grandfather." Maria's voice was graceful and soft. Even the rats were enchanted by it. The one in her hands eagerly climbed to her shoulder as her focus waned towards her grandfather's creation. "It reminds me so much of Son…" She paused, biting her lip.

"Reminds you of what?" Gerald turned on his granddaughter.

"…nothing, grandfather, only…" Maria closed her eyes and wrung her hands. "Only…I dreamed of another creature, one that resembles the one you've made."

"Really?" The doctor pulled himself into a bar stool and folded his hands. "Tell me about it, my dear."

"Really, grandfather," Maria placed the rat back in its cage and went to sit in the other stool beside Gerald. "It was only a dream."

"No, I'm quite intrigued. Please tell me."

Maria's eyes grew glassy, as they often did when she spoke of dreams. "Oh, grandfather, he was so fast! His fur was brightest shade of blue! And…so heroic and pleasant, grandfather! So kind to everyone, and willing to help out anyone! He was loyal, too..." She paused, measuring her grandfather's thoughtful reaction. "Grandfather?"

"Maria," Gerald stood and went to the small computer attached to the other creature. "What did you say this one's name was?"

"I didn't, grandfather."

"Then, please say it." He began rapidly typing on the computer's keyboard. The green liquid, and in fact the whole life-sustaining machine, lit up and hummed with activity.

"Sonic," Maria answered dreamily. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Well then!" and Gerald completing his typing and began to pant from the workout. "Mine is too dark to be the 'bright blue' you describe him as…did you dream about this one at all?" He indicated to his creation.

"Not in so many ways." Maria replied, stroking her blonde locks. "Though, the one in my dreams had memories of a dark version of himself."

"A name that resembles him, just as the other…" Gerald mumbled, typing again. Sweat poured down his forehead.

"Grandfather?"

"Maria. I have reason to believe your dream will become a reality, not tomorrow, but years from now. And," her grandfather walked over to her, took her hand in his own, and walked back over to the dark one in the machine. "we probably won't be there to see it."

"Oh my," Maria shivered, her eyes glued to the strange dark creature that so resembled and yet was so different from the one in her dreams.

"Yes, my dear. But, all will be well." Gerald hugged her to his side. "Shadow is almost complete, and I gave him the powers he'll need to confront the blue one in his future. Meantime," he kissed her on top of her head. "You'd best be getting some rest, Maria. I know it is hard to tell night from day, but you still need your rest, my dear."

Maria laughed and walked out of the lab. "I know, grandfather. See you in the morning!"

"And, please tell me about your dreams more often!" Called her grandfather after her. After the lab door had closed, the room became colder as a new visitor entered.

"**Is my weapon almost ready, doctor?**" Questioned the large, zombie-like dark creature that stood before him.

"Black Doom," Gerald trembled in the alien's company. "Not quite, sir."

Black Doom looked over the creature with pleasure, but scrutiny. "**Nearly perfect, doctor, but he is not yet a weapon.**" And, his hand reached out for the controls.

"No!" Gerald protested, but it was too late.

A splash of red like blood hit the creature within the machine, sending shockwaves through the computer and causing a temporary meltdown. New powers were infused into the dark creature known as Shadow, making him quite evil and not exactly like his counterpart, though their powers were similar.

Black Doom chuckled, satisfied. "**There. Now, he is more of a weapon. I look forward to his completion.**" And, the zombie alien vanished.

Gerald knelt on the ground and pressed his fingers against the glass. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "I never meant for this to happen to you…my son."

OOOOOOOOO

_The private study of a "Mr. A", Present time_

_My dear N.H.,_

_I hope this answers all of your questions and I look forward to hearing from you again. Please feel free to write if you have any further questions. Thank you._

_Signed,_

_Your Mysterious Mr. A_


End file.
